


Of Course It's You

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Week, Day 4, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, and I never want them to change, rivals to friends, theyre a chaotic duo, to soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Soulmates. The idea was a whisper which traveled along a breeze that stopped every now and again to tell its tale to random passersby. The concept was so obscure these days that it was nearly forgotten to history. Those that did recall never spoke of it. Most brushed it off without a second thought. The idea wasn’t widely recognized since society deemed it ridiculous. And for good reason, too.According to legend, there was only one known way to identify soulmates, which was by a mark that appeared on both of them. It might’ve been reasonable enough if not for the conditions necessary for the mark to appear. This was where things got so ludicrous that no one could bring themselves to accept that the tales were based in truth. According to the whispers upon the wind, soulmarks didn’t activate until the pair fell in love.Ridiculous. Absolute nonsense. Whose brilliant idea was that?





	Of Course It's You

**Author's Note:**

> -Dedicated to Maddie-

Soulmates. The idea was a whisper which traveled along a breeze that stopped every now and again to tell its tale to random passersby. The concept was so obscure these days that it was nearly forgotten to history. Those that did recall never spoke of it. Most brushed it off without a second thought. The idea wasn’t widely recognized since society deemed it ridiculous. And for good reason, too. 

According to legend, there was only one known way to identify soulmates, which was by a mark that appeared on both of them. Well, that wasn’t new. Everyone heard tales similar to that before. Bedtime stories. Fairy tales. Lovely things meant to calm children and help them sleep.

It might’ve been reasonable enough if not for the conditions necessary for the mark to appear. This was where things got so ludicrous that no one could bring themselves to accept that the tales were based in truth. According to the whispers upon the wind, soulmarks didn’t activate until the pair fell in love.

Ridiculous. Absolute nonsense. Whose brilliant idea was that?

The odds of meeting someone and falling for them then finding out they were “the one” were astronomical at best. In fact, it was more likely that one would die because they’d been struck by lightning during a thunderstorm. Or tripping in their kitchen and falling into an open oven. Practically anything else was more likely to occur.

With the success rate being dismal at best, it was easier to call the concept fake. So society as a whole decided to forget. Soulmates became an obscure myth passed down through less and less people over the generations. Today only a few even remembered the tales, never mind actually believed them.

Magna remembered hearing the strange tale about soulmates for the first-time years ago when an old woman visited his village. She had lots of stories to tell, so many people gathered round to listen. It was the general consensus that soulmates sounded like the most far-fetched thing in the universe to all that heard it. Most everyone scoffed at the idea and he was no exception. It was entertaining enough, even if a weird concept.

He’d found himself unable to sleep that night as he thought about the tale. It seemed rather odd to think that there was one perfect person out there for him. His other half. Someone he’d probably never know. That was a pretty messed up story. What happened if he never met this person? Would neither of them ever truly be happy? Should he look for them? Would they look for him? Did they even know to do that?

If the story was supposed to be motivating, he certainly didn’t get it. Oh, well. There was no reason to dwell on the ramblings of a silly old woman that wandered into the village. She probably didn’t know what she was talking about, anyway. It was better to forget all about it.

As time went on, Magna did just that. He left his hometown and ended up joining a Magic Knight squad. He was pretty proud of his accomplishments, if he did say so himself. He admired the captain with such ferocity that it burned as brightly as his fire magic. He had varying opinions on his other squadmates. For the most part they seemed to be all right. If nothing else, they were certainly loyal to the captain and he respected that.

There was one boy around his age that was interesting to say the least. Luck, the cheery berserker. It was clear as day that the kid had skills. Incredible speed, reflexes, and strong magic to go with made him quite formidable. Though Magna swore it seemed that the only things the blond ever thought about were either fighting or new ways to get on his nerves.

They’d gotten off to a rocky start the moment they’d met. Luck not only insulted his hair, which was great by the way, but the blond even electrocuted him when Magna offered to shake his hand. That only made the guy laugh and thus began what was a pretty hectic rivalry. There was clearly no other choice. The blond simply struck a nerve.

After that, Magna was challenged to fights at every turn. Funny enough, he didn’t actually mind accepting. Win or lose, every spar was a chance to get stronger. He welcomed that. He never said as much out loud, but Luck’s laughter could even be a bit infectious sometimes. When that happened it always turned situations a lot more lighthearted than they may have started out. Dare he even say the sound made things… fun? It was a crazy thought.

Back when they’d met Magna was pretty sure that Luck was the most annoying person in existence. Whether it was all the little pranks he pulled on him, or the fact that he was incredibly reckless when they were on missions together. it was nuts. At the same time, the blond’s battle tactics were amazing. He had such a knack and an unapologetic love for it.

Somehow, even through all the things Magna tried to tell himself were annoying about Luck, he found that they’d grown close. Once he understood how to deal with the blond a bit better, it got easier. Lots of the time that meant they’d get into a yelling match and activate their grimoires for a quick fight, but it was all in good fun. Before he knew it, they’d become the best of friends.

That was such a weird notion for Magna. He didn’t do ‘best friends’. He barely did ‘regular friends’. That just wasn’t his style. And yet, he found that he was just as eager as Luck to go on missions together and test their skills. Especially if it was a place that had supposedly strong enemies. Even more so if they made it into a bit of a competition about which of them would take out the most. That was a thrill and he’d never turn it down.

More squad members joined up and suddenly both Magna and Luck were actually someone’s senior. That was a pretty big ego boost. Magna made the effort to help the newbies out whenever he could. It cut into his and Luck’s time just a bit. The blond didn’t seem to mind since he had more people to challenge to fights. Magna didn’t know if that was a relief or a disappointment. Probably some weird mix of both.

It was a warm day not too long after Asta and Noelle joined the squad that Magna wandered out of the HQ. He didn’t really have a destination in mind. He just felt like getting some air. He heard the familiar sound of Luck’s excited laugh and turned towards it. He watched the blond pester Asta and practically run circles around him as he asked if he wanted to fight.

A smile spread across his face and Magna huffed softly in amusement. Weird as it was, he found that Luck was pretty cute when he was excited. Out of his damn mind, but cute. Not that Magna particularly liked cute things. In fact, this whole line of thought was ridiculous and probably had something to do with all the times his brain had been electrocuted. Yeah, that was definitely it. It was also the reason that he didn’t particularly want to look away.

Over a month passed and things stayed pretty much the same. There was nothing wrong with that. Change could be jarring. Magna was glad to have some routine to his hectic life. One day Luck randomly approached him in the common area while Magna was enjoying a quick snack. He looked up from the food and blinked as the blond spoke.

“Hey, Magna. I was wondering something.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Magna was sure it was about the best time of day to get him to agree to fight. He actually had an answer prepared for that. All he had to do was wait for the question to be asked.

“Do you think we could ever do a combo attack? Like some super strong, earth shattering, blinding thing!” Luck's eyes sparkled at the very idea. He held both fists to his chest and bounced in place energetically. Just the mental image of an attack like that made him want to burst with enthusiasm.

“A combo attack, huh?” Magna ate the last bite of his snack then dusted off his hands. He scratched at his cheek and muttered, “It’s not unheard of. Plenty of others have done it in the past. I’m not sure how compatible our elements would be, though.”

“That’s a silly thing to worry about,” Luck snickered.

“Why’s that?” Magna wondered. It sounded like exactly the right thing to worry about from where he was sitting. Elements were finicky at best.

“It’s not about the compatibility of the elements, but those that wield them. Duh.” Luck was as cheery as ever as he turned and started to walk away. He stopped and looked at Magna over his shoulder then said, “If you wanna practice a move like that let me know. I’m always ready!”

Magna was silent while he watched the blond leave. He mulled Luck’s words over. He supposed it made sense. His brow knitted together and he frowned when realization struck him. Did that mean Luck thought they were compatible? If so what in the world did _that_ mean? What the hell was the odd feeling in his gut? He couldn’t begin to comprehend it. Magna found himself lost as his mind raced in a confusing mental tornado. It was too much for him to bother with and he wanted to scream. When overwhelmed like this, he could only deal with it one way.

He stood abruptly and marched outside. He activated his grimoire and pulled out the flaming bat so he could start hitting fireballs in a random direction. He imagined that each one represented a thought he didn’t want in his head. Goodbye to the lot of them. Useless things. He was better off without them.

It was when Luck appeared out of nowhere to ask what he was doing that he finally found clarity. The way that electricity crackled around the blond with his excitement was all Magna needed to know. He turned towards his friend and declared, “Let's work our hardest to have the most epic combo move anyone has ever seen.”

Luck’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. It was clear that he couldn’t wait to get started. Magna propped his flaming bat up on his shoulder and held his chin in the air then said, “Lead the way. I’m sure you’ve already found us a spot to work on it.”

“Can’t hide anything from you, Magna!” Luck laughed. He grabbed his wrist and started to drag him along.

Magna’s eyes widened when he felt his pulse quicken. They hadn’t even started sparring so there was no reason for his adrenaline to have kicked in yet. What other reason would his heart have for suddenly beating so fast? His gaze fell to where Luck held his wrist. The touch was so familiar and warm. Not to mention potentially deadly.

He quickly pushed the thought aside. They did things like this all the time so that couldn’t possibly have been the reason his pulse quickened. There was definitely another explanation, Magna was sure of it. There had to be. He blinked at his own hand when it twitched slightly. He had the strongest urge to pull his wrist free so he could properly take that hand holding him. What. The. Heck.

  
♧  


It was his first day off in a while and Magna had one thing planned. Nothing. The couch in the common area was all his and he was stretched across it. He was going to relax for once even if it killed him. Everyone else was out as far as he knew and that meant he didn’t have to think about any of them. Which didn’t actually stop his mind from wandering to Luck.

They spent so much time together it was hard not to think about the blond. It was so quiet when he wasn’t around. Magna didn’t remember what Luck said he’d had to do today, or when he’d be back. That kind of sucked. He should’ve paid more attention. Oh, well. He let his eyes fall shut and simply listened to the silence around himself.

“Magna!”

He yelped and flailed his limbs so wildly that he rolled off the couch. He should’ve known better than to think about Luck. Of _course_ the blond would be summoned with a mere thought. Like some berserker god of old. He groaned and then pulled himself back onto the couch. He rubbed his sore butt and blinked at his companion.

“Haha you scaredy cat!” Luck exclaimed.

“I’m not!” Magna waved a fist at him. As angry as he wanted to be about having his serenity interrupted so abruptly, he was glad to see the blond. Not that he’d admit it.

“As a consequence, you have to go interrupt the captain no matter what he’s doing,” Luck declared. He held back a giggle afterwards.

“That’s a death sentence!” Magna shrieked. Luck finally allowed himself to giggle then nodded. The sound filled Magna with warmth like nothing else. That had been happening more frequently as of late. It was almost worth taking him up on that challenge just so he could walk away and clear his head a bit. At the same time, he’d much rather not die. There was one surefire distraction from both those things. A smirk spread across his face then he said, “How about you and I fight instead?”

Luck positively lit up at the suggestion. His entire body began to spark with anticipation and a wild grin spread across his face. He activated his grimoire and was ready to begin. He tilted his head and blinked at Magna when he motioned for him to follow. It barely registered in his brain that Magna meant they should take things outside. He just wanted to get to it. Once they were out of the building he did just that.

It came as no surprise that he could barely track Luck’s movements as they fought. The blond was fast, agile, and dexterous. Magna did his best to keep up with some pretty sporadic moves of his own. Being unpredictable was the only way to deal with someone who was already unpredictable. Or so he told himself.

He swore that Luck moved faster than could’ve been humanly possible. In the blink of an eye he disappeared and then reappeared behind him. In the half-second it took Magna to notice, it was already too late. He let out the most undignified yelp as Luck grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards. Magna landed on his back with a grunt and his arms stretched out on either side of himself. Next thing he knew, Luck was above him with his knee on his chest to pin him down.

“I win!” Luck exclaimed. He had an amused gleam in his eyes as he asked, “What’s that, like 798 me and 2 you?”

“Hardly! It’s more like 416 and 384!” Magna quickly yelled in his own defense. He might be behind on the wins, but it wasn’t by as much as that. They trained together way too often for that ratio to be realistic. He knew the blond’s battle tendencies by now.

Luck pouted and shook his head. “Mm, no, that doesn’t sound right. Pretty sure I’ve got a clear lead.”

Magna watched the way that Luck laughed at his own words. There was a moment afterwards where he noticed a look in his blue eyes that he hadn’t ever seen before. It was brief, gone nearly as fast as it had appeared since Luck had turned his head to look at something. If he didn’t know any better, he might’ve said it had been affectionate. His pulse quickened at the thought. What the heck… this again?

“Hey, Magna, what’s that?” Luck asked without looking at him.

“What’s what?” Magna groaned.

Luck pointed for emphasis and said, “That.”

Magna followed his line of sight until he was looking at his own left arm. He lifted it and blinked when he saw part of something. He rolled up his sleeve and didn’t say a word as he looked at the symbol on his forearm that definitely hadn’t been there before. A lightning bolt, of all things. Interestingly enough though the bolt itself was yellow, it had a blue hue around it which made it look like it was glowing. It actually reminded him of–

“Oh wow, I’ve got one too! I dunno what’s going on, but this is neat!”

Magna stopped breathing when he heard that. There was just no way. He turned to watch Luck poke at his own forearm. When the blond noticed he was looking he smiled and turned his arm so he could see. There, on that otherwise flawless skin, Magna saw a fireball with a scar just like the one on his own forehead. It only confirmed the impossible. Everything he’d felt but brushed aside over the past few months made a heck of a lot of sense now. What he’d been feeling was… it was… Magna draped his right arm over his eyes and muttered, “Of course it’s you. I should’ve known.”

Luck tilted his head and blinked at him. “What’s me?”

Magna wasn’t sure he felt like going into detail about the entire soulmate thing right now. Luck probably hadn’t ever heard of it. He might just laugh it off and call him silly. Perhaps worse, he might actually believe it. Then what? They’d date? Was that something he even wanted? Magna didn’t need to think about the answer. The tightness in his chest and way the air seemed thicker at the thought was all the proof he needed. Yeah. He wanted.

He pushed himself upright and then sighed. He wasn’t even sure he had all the details of the alleged myth sorted in his head. How the heck he was supposed to pass it on was beyond him. Though he guessed there was another way he could get the point across. One without words. He narrowed his eyes at Luck and asked, “On a scale of one to fried-to-a-crisp, how hard would you shock me right now if I tried to kiss you?”

“Depends on how much I enjoy it,” Luck hummed.

“No pressure then…” Magna grumbled to himself. Though that hadn’t been a no. He was also pretty sure he heard the air around them crackle. That was something that only happened when Luck was excited or full of anticipation. And technically the marks wouldn’t have shown up at all if the feeling between them wasn’t mutual. He couldn’t think of a reason not to go ahead and try. He certainly wanted to. He had for way longer than he’d admit at this point. Man, he was overthinking things. He just needed to go for it.

He pushed all thoughts aside. Those were the enemy right now. Magna had to focus on actions. Then he surged forward to close the remaining distance between them. Of all the crazy things he’d ever done in his life this was absolutely the craziest. Yet he didn’t regret it for even a moment. Not when he realized just how perfect Luck’s lips felt against his own. Man, he hoped he wasn’t the only one feeling that.

Magna finally broke the kiss and sat back a bit so he could look at Luck. The blush in his cheeks might’ve been the cutest thing in the universe had it not been for that accompanying smile on his face. The affection was back in those blue eyes and he knew that what he felt was mutual. That was both a relief and a bit terrifying. He didn’t know how to act knowing he had a crush on someone _and_ they actually liked him back. Then again, he’d been doing fine this whole time so maybe he didn’t need to change a thing. Only add in some cuddles here and there. Was that what people who liked one another did? This was all so new to him. There would be a learning curve.

He watched that smile stretch into an outright grin and knew exactly what was about to happen. He grunted when Luck shocked him just for fun. It was only enough to be a quick tickle, though. It was clearly just to mess with him and not to show his distaste for what had happened. Magna got further confirmation of this when Luck fisted his hands in his robe and pulled him back for another kiss right afterwards. Playful little sparks danced across their lips and made them tingle. Everything about it felt so right. He had no choice but to melt into it. All right, universe, you win. Magna officially accepted that soulmates were real and the fact that he’d definitely found his.

**Author's Note:**

> A special shoutout to those that showed interest in my lugna drabble a while back. You all showed me that people wanted content for the ship and inspired me to write them a full fic ^^
> 
> this ship is so good and they deserve a lot more attention!!
> 
> Magnas so gonna try and explain soulmates to the rest of the squad. pffffffffft
> 
> Luck excitedly going in for a second kiss ughhh. my heart :'3


End file.
